The Wrong One
by xGlowingAngelx
Summary: Did Leah do the right thing marrying Dan? My first ever fan fic. One Shot!


The wrong one

Leah Baker awoke on Saturday morning, the sun shone brightly on her face giving it the soft glow that made her face look like an angel.

Her son, VJ, and stepson, Ryan slept silently in the next room. The house was silent. She rolled onto her side, Dan's face sleeping peacefully. He looked to beautiful when he slept. Leah felt a tear roll down her soft cheek. It had been three weeks since she and Dan had become man and wife, yet she still didn't feel as happy as she thought she would.

Climbing out of the double bed her and Dan shared, Leah pulled on her lilac housecoat and walked into the kitchen. The dishes and glasses, from her meal with Dan the previous night, still sat, unwashed in the sink. Leah walked over to the kettle, standing on one of VJ's toys that had been left out. "OUCH!" she cried, sitting down and massaging her sore foot. Dan came flying into the kitchen. "What! What is it? What's happened?" he cried. "Nothing, I stepped on one of VJ's toys" replied Leah, still massaging her sore foot. Dan walked over "Here let me rub it better" he said, beginning to massage his wife's foot. Leah pulled it away. "It's fine. Thanks anyway" she said, pulling her foot away. She walked back over to the kettle and filled it with water. Dan walked up behind her and placed his arms lovingly around her waist. Leah pulled away, and walked over to the fridge to get the milk. "Have I done something wrong?" asked Dan. Leah turned and looked at him, the fridge door still open behind her. "No" she assured him, yet somehow not reassuring herself. She turned back around again. "Damn! We're out of milk" she cried, waving the empty milk bottle in the air. Dan stood up. "Don't worry, I'll go and get some" he informed her, bemused by her unusual behaviour. He pulled on his brown cord jacket and walked out of the house.

Leah shut the fridge door and walked back into the living room. She looked at her image in the mirror. Her hair still ragged from being asleep. Running her fingers through it, she was distracted by the pictures that say on the mantelpiece. Her and Dan's wedding. In the middle was one of her and Dan. On the left side was one of her and her bridesmaids, Hayley Lawson and Sally Saunders. The other side was Her, Dan and Dan's best man, and brother, Peter. She ran her fingers along the picture, across Peter's face. Shocked, she pulled her hand away. _What was that? _She thought to herself. She knew she couldn't deny it, she was attracted to Peter, but that was it, purely physical. At least, that's what she wanted it to be.

Twenty minutes later, Dan came back into the house, a pint of milk in one hand and a pile of mail, in the other. He greeted Leah with a kiss, and put the milk in the fridge. "I brought the mail" he told Leah. "Oh great, what is it, Bills?" she asked Dan flicked through. "Yes mostly" he asked before stopping. "Oh, here's a hand written one" he said, opening the envelope, and carefully reading the letter. "What is it?" asked Leah. "It's from Pete. He's coming here tomorrow, he says he wants to stay for a bit" said Dan. Leah's heart beated loudly. "Great" she replied happily.

The next day, Leah awoke early and sat on the sofa in the living room. There was a quiet knock at the door. Leah walked to the door and opened it slowly. Peter stood before her. "P-Pete!" she said, trying not to let her happiness show. "Hey!" he screeched, kissing Leah on her cheek. A shiver ran down her spine. "Dan's still asleep, he didn't want waking" she informed Peter. "Oh right" said Peter, walking into the house, "Cup of tea?" she asked. Peter nodded. "Yeah, that would be great" he smiled. Leah nodded and made a cup of fresh tea. She handed it to Peter. He smiled, gratefully. "So what are you doing back?" asked Leah, trying to make conversation. Peter laughed. "Missed this place too much" he smiled. Leah laughed. "And Clare?" she asked, hoping that bringing up Peters fiancée wouldn't hurt too much. Peter sighed. "It's over" he said. Leah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What happened?" she asked. Peter shrugged. "She.. She fell in love with someone else. Said that she wanted to be with him and not me and that she was going to live with him" cried Peter, thinking back to the time Clare had walked out of his life. Leah pulled him close to her and held him tightly. There faces touched as they kissed passionately.

"What's going on?" asked a voice from the doorway. Dan stood, frozen. "Dan, look.. It's not what it looks like" said Leah, getting up and walking to Dan, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Get of me!" said Dan, pulling away. "Don't touch me" and he ran out of the door. "DAN!" Leah called loudly, Peter pulled her back. "Leave him, let him cool down" he said. Leah sat back on the chair next to him. "Don't worry he'll forgive you" said Peter. "Before you know it, you'll be back in each others arms" he assured her. Leah sighed loudly. "That's just it. I don't think I want to be in his arms."

"What do you mean?"

"The truth is…" began Leah. "I've met someone else, and I'm not sure if I want to be with Dan anymore". Peter's jaw dropped. "And who is he. The man you want to trade my brother for?". Leah stared deep into his sparkling blue eyes.

"It's you"

Peter pulled her close to him, as they kissed again. This time more passionate. "I want to be with you too, but I can't. We can't" cried Peter.

"You can do what you like" said Dan's voice from the door. Leah spun round. "Dan, are you OK?" she cried. Dan nodded. "Yes" he smiled. "But you're not. You shouldn't be with me. You should be with Pete. I know it's him you're meant to be with. I was just afraid to let go. You and Peter. That's how it should be" said Dan, understandably.

An hour later, Dan emerged from the bedroom, a bag in his hand. "Where are you going?" asked Leah.

"I'm going to stay with a friend for a bit until I find a place of my own." Said Dan. Leah nodded. "OK, but you don't have to go, you can stay here until you find a place" Dan shook his head. "No, it's alright" he said, before exiting the back door.

"Wow, he was really cool about that" said Leah. Peter nodded. "He doesn't hold grudges, says life's to short" said Peter. Leah smiled and placed her arms around Peter's neck. "There's no going back now. It's you and me" he told her.

"I don't care" said Leah, kissing him again, ready to begin their new life together.


End file.
